Gerações de Konoha
by Mano Blow
Summary: Nessa História conta sobre o uma nova verção do Naruto, tem o Irmão da Sakura, que é melhor amigo do Minato. essa História é baseada da história original de naruto, mas com mais personagens e modificações na História.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Gera o a Gera o Capitulo 1: Uma Nova Gera o Com o final da segunda guerra mundial, Konoha sai vencedora com a gl ria dos 3 sannis.  
Na Academia Ninja:  
- Hoje teremos uma nova colega, ela se chama Kushina Uzumaki. - o Sensei da academia apresentou Kushina (N/A: ela tinha cabelo vermelho, olhos verde, e um vestido preto e amarelo).  
- CABELO DE TOMATE! - critou um aluno e todo mundo riu menos dois um era loiro espetado, usava uma camisa branca manguda com capus e um short azul. o outro tinha o cabelo preto grande e liso, uma camisa vermelha de manga curta e em cada manga e nas costa da camisa tinha um circulo branco que era do seu Cl .  
- EU VOU ME TORNA HOKAGE E VOC S VAM TE QUE ME RESPEITA! - gritou Kushina.  
- J chega. Kushina v se centa e voc s respeitam a colega.  
Enquanto a Kushina se direjia para cadera ela fico se olhando com o menino loiro enquanto o moreno ficou os obicervando. continua.

Nota: os personagens do naruto n o me pertencem s os que eu criei. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Nova Dupla de Konoha

Titulo: Geracao de Konoha Capitulo 2 - Bom agora vamos fazer o teste de transfomacao de dupla. todos vam fazer menos Kushina que nao tem dupla - falou o Sensei.  
Todos estavam fazendo ate que chegou a vez de:  
- Minato Namikaze e Hachi Haruno (N/A:Minato era o loiro e o Hachi era o moreno), voces agora! - Chamou Sensei.  
- Minato vamos fazer o basico - falou Hachi.  
- Hachi voce nao que ser um grande Ninja? - Minato perguntou.  
- Nao, quero ser apenas um shinobi que seja despesebido pelos outros - dize Hachi.  
Eles se foram para frente da turma.  
- TRANSFOMACAO! - Hachi e Minato gritaram junto.  
Eles se transforam em um velho com uma sacola que tinha duas pernas. se destransformaram, Hachi estava nas costa do Minato.  
- Hachi eu sei que tu tem talento mostreo - falou o Sensei.  
- O que espera de um Haruno - falou um aluno.  
- vamos ver la fora entao - Falou Hachi.  
- Ja chega. voces, voltem para o lugar de voces.  
continua...  
Nota: desculpe por nao te colocado acento nas palavras ia sumir. ate+ 


	3. Chapter 3: Um olhar

Capitulo 3 Passaram-se tres meses, todos os outros alunos apelidavam a Kushina, menos Hachi e Minato. Um dia Kushina nao aguentava mais e batea em quem a apelidase.  
Kushina estava treinando na floresta proximo da aldeia, ate que um Genni e um colega dela se aproximaram.  
- E voce que bate no irmao? - perguntou o Genni que devia ter uns dose anos.  
- Porque ele me chama de Cabelo de Tomate! - Respondeu Kushina nervosa.  
- Bate nela irmao - Respondeu o colega dela.  
O Genni puxou o cabelo dela, ela lagrimou, mas depois ela reagiu e deu um soco na barriga dele que saiu correndo com seu irmao.  
Kushina se alevantou da grama e olhou para uma arvore e la estava Minato e Hachi de bracos cruzados.  
- POR QUE VOCES NAO ME AJUDARAM? VOCES ESTAM COM AQUELES IDIOTAS? - perguntou Kushina - ... - Minato e Hachi nao falaram nada.  
- VOCES NAO VAO FALA NADA? - ela perguntou e saiu correndo.  
- Ela e forte - falou Hachi - Vamos embora - falou Minato Continua...  
Nota: gostou ou nao gostou comente. Ate mais! 


	4. Chapter 4: Resgate

Capitulo 4 Passaram-se 6 meses, todos se formaram. Os mais jovens a se formarem foram, a Kushina, Minato e Hachi que so tinham 5 anos.  
- Agora voces sao shinobi. Parabens! - falou o Sensei - Agora podem hi, mas estejao aqui as amanhan cedo.  
Todos foram saindo da sala enquanto o Sensei ficou observando Hachi, Minato e Kushina.  
"Como eles conziguiram se torna Genni com 5 anos? ate hoje ninguem tinha conseguido se torna com sessa idade!" - O Sensei se perguntava.  
Kushina estava chegando em casa quando viu a porta da casa dela aberta.  
- Tem alguem hai? perguntou Kushina ja dentro da casa.  
5 Ninjas da vila da Cachueira a atacaram.  
- ME SOLTEM, SOCORRO! - gritou Kushina.  
Os Ninjas ja estavam na floresta. Kushina tentou escapa mas era fraca. Ate que um momento 4 deles sumiram com 1 vulto passando rapido. O que sobrou e estava com Kushina parou em um galho. Kushina desmaia.  
Quanddo ela acordau estava nos bra o do Minato que estava com Hachi tambem. depois disso eles se tornaram Amigos. 


	5. Chapter 5: Mesmo grupo e os Sannis

Capitulo 5 Na manha seguinte, Hachi que estava com uma bandana azul de Konoha na Coxa direita (ele e esquerdo), Minato e Kushina que estavam com Bandanas iguais na testa, estavam juntos na academia junto com os Sensei e os outros.  
- Vamos forma grupos de 3, que sera liderado por um Jonnin - falou o Sensei deles com uma pagina na mao.  
Ele foi falando todos os grupos ate chega no ultimo grupo.  
- Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze e Hachi Haruno! - falou o Sensei - Mais tarde voces todos vao conhecer seus senseis, mas agora voces vao ver o 3 Sannins.  
Entrou na Sala Jiraya, Tsunade e Orochimaru. Todos com uniforme, colete e bandana de Konoha.  
- Sensei, eu nao vim aqui pra ver eles - falou Hachi com um rosto de debochi.  
- Pela Camisa voce deve ser do Cla mais fraco de Konoha - falou Tsunade.  
Hachi ficou serio e com uma velocidade apareceu na frente de Tsunade. Ele sacou sua Kunai e tentou cortala, mas ela tambem puxou a Kunai e forcou a dele que vez ele ajoelha.  
Continua Nota: gostaram? 


	6. Chapter 6: Estratégia de Amigo

"Eu vou da um Chute nele fraco" Pensou Orochimaru.  
Ele lancou um chute para acerta o rosto de Hachi, mas na hora apareceu Minato parando o chute com as duas maos.  
- Ataca alguem indefeso nao cai bem para um Sanni - Falou Minato.  
- Ja Chega disso Tsunade e Orochimaru. Nao fiemos aqui pra isso! - falou Jiraya. "Como esses garoto sao rapido".  
Eles sairam da pocisao que estavam, Hachi e Minato foram para suas cartera onde Kushina estava.  
- Hachi, os Sannin fieram aqui por um motivo. O Jiraya-Sama vai ser o Sensei de uma equipe daqui. - Falou o Sensei da academia.  
- E UMA EQUIPE VAI TER A HONRA DE TER MINHA COMPANHIA - Gritou Jiraya.  
- Menos Jiraya - falou Tsunade.  
- Agora voces vao almosa e depois vao conhecer seus Sensei.  
Hachi, Minato e Kushina foram almoca no banco do patio da academia.  
- Hachi eu nao entendi por que voce desrespeito os Sannins? - Perguntou Minato.  
- Pra te ajudar! - respondeu Hachi -Como? - Minato.  
Continua

Nota: espero que comentem e gostem ate o proximo capitulo. 


	7. Chapter 7: Um Sensei Diferenciado

- Ontem eu ouvir 2 Shinobis falando que o Jiraya-Sama seria o Sensei de uma das Equipes da nossa turma. E quem melhor do que ele para te treinar. - Hachi falou enquanto comia.  
- Entao decidiu mostra nosso potencial para ele escolhe nossa equipe! - Minato.  
- Correto - Hachi.  
- Vamos ver quem e nosso Sensei agora. - Kushina.  
- Vamos! - Minato.  
- Que aposta cuanto como vai ser ele nosso Sensei hehehe - Hachi falando enquando andavam.  
Quando entraram na Sala de aula da Academia Jiraya estava la.  
- Sentense na primeira carteira - falou Jiraya. foi o que fizeram. - contem pra mim seus sonhos como Shinobis e como voces sao!  
- Sou Kushina Uzumaki, Meu sonho e me torna uma grande Kunoishi e encontra um grande amor. Sou animada e gosto de esta com meus amigos.  
- Sou Minato Namikaze, Eu quero ser conhecido por tudo mundo shinobi e me torna Hokage!  
- E voce? - Jiraya pergunto pro Hachi.  
Hachi estava com os olhos feixado e um sorriso no rosto e o pe na mesa.  
Continua...

Nota: Comentem se lerem. 


	8. Chapter 8: As 3 perguntas

- Bom, gosto de ficar em silencio com meus amigos Meu sonho e mosdtra o valor do MEU CLA! - o Cla do Hachi nao tinha muitos ninjas forte.  
- Tudo Bem. Vamos fazer o Teste pra ver se voces merecem ser Genni.- Jiraya.  
- COMO ASSIM AGENTE NAO SOMOS GENNI AINDA! - gritou Minato agitado.  
- Cauma deixo explica. - Jiraya - De todos os que passaram na academia so 3 equipes se tornaram realmente genni. Eu ia passa um teste pratico, mas le a ficha de voces e decide fazer 3 perguntas acertarem pasaram.  
- Entao o que o Sensei esta esperando comece - Hachi.  
- Cada um vai responder uma pergunta, 1 erro bai bai haha! - Jiraya gostando da situacao - Kushina, Me fale 3 nomes dos Bijuu.  
- E Hachibi, Ichibi e Kyuubi. - Kushina.  
- Correto! - Minato, o Nome do Thurusikage.  
- Parece que e Onooki!  
- Sim! Hachi no rank dos Cla quem esta em primeiro e quem esta em ultimo?  
- Em primeiro os Uchiha em ultimo ... os Harunos. - Hachi falou com raiva.  
- Hoje nos somos a Equipe 5 - Falou Jiraya se abrasando com eles. 


	9. Chapter 9: Exame Chunnin parte 1

Em 6 meses, o Time de Jiraya ja era falado na vila como uma das melhores. Eles ja tinhan feito as missoes 2D, 4C, 5B, 2A e 1S.

A Exame Chunnin estava perto e o Hokage junto com os seus 2 conselheros e os Jonnins e Chunnins se reuniram.  
- Estamos aqui para fala do Exame Chunnin. - o Hokage olhando para todos os Shinobi na sua frente - Os 3 Senseis dos Novatos dao 2 passo a frente!  
Da esquerda pra direita, Ken, Nitta e Jiraya deram um passo a frente (N/A:os 3 tavam com uniforme de Konoha, Ken tinha o Cabelo preto pentiado pra tras, Leira cabelo Loiro bonito Grande e liso, ela e bonita).  
- Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara e Chouza Akimishi, Eu Ken Sarutobi os nomeio pro Exame Chunnin.  
- Ibiki Morino, Nitta Uchiha e Kono Aburame, Eu Nitta Uchiha os nomeio pro Exame Chunnin.  
- Minato Namikaze, Hachi Haruno e Kushina Haruno, Eu Jiraya os nomeio pro Exame Chunnin.  
- Tem Certeza Jiraya? Eles so tem 6 anos cada, enquanto os outros tem de 13 a 12 anos - Conselhero.  
- Sim! - Jiraya.

Continua 


	10. Chapter 10: Exame Chunnin parte 2

No outro dia de manha a equipe do Jiraya o esperava no setor 13 de treinamento.  
- Ja e tarde sera que nao vai ter missao hoje? - Kushina falou impaciente.  
- Calma Kushina! assim vai ficar vermelha. hahaha! - Hachi.  
- Hahaha! - Minato ao lado do Hachi.  
- Calem a boca! - Kushina furiosa.  
Do nada Jiraya apareceu em uma fumaca.  
- PARABENS VOCES ESTAM NA PROVA CHUNNIN! - Jiraya - Podem me agradece agora.  
- O que o Sensei ta falando? - Minsto com cara de assustado como os outros.  
- Daqui a 2 dias acontecera a Prova Chunnin que acontece duas vez por ano. E eu os indequei. - Jiraya sorrindo e de bra os crusados na frente dos 3.  
- E como fazemos pra participa? - Hachi.  
- Peguem esse 3 taloes, preechao e depois levem daqui a 2 dias na Sala 105! - Jiraya intregando os taloes. - Ha! so podem fazer a prova se forem os 3.  
- Isso nao e problema! nao galera? - Kushina muito animada.  
- Nao, nao e problema! - Minato obiservando o talao.  
Nisso os 3 comemoraram animados a noite junto com Jiraya. 


	11. Chapter 11: Os Novatos

No dia do Exame Chunni, os 3 estavam la. quando entraram encontraram muitos Gennins de Konoha e de outras vilas. Tambem estavam seus ex-colegas. Inoichi (N/A:Mesmo Inoichi do naruto classico so que com menor e com o sinal do seu Cla e com 13 anos), Chouza (mesma coisa), Shikaku (mesma coisa), Ibiki (tinha o cabelo bem curto, uma camiseta preta e um bermuda azul a bandana na testa e tem 12 anos), Nitta (cabelo longo preto amarrado com um fita azul no cabelo que era muito lindo, tinha o rosto lindo a pele macia, olhos azuis, tinha curvas, o peito um pouco grando, um blusa vermelha, uma jaqueta curta dos branca do Uchiha, uma saia vermelha um pouco acima do joelho e a bandana era a parte de um bolso direito da jaqueta e tem 7 anos. ela era mas bonita da classe delses) e Kono (tava com um bone verde com a bandana, e um Kimono preto de homem, os olhos sao pequenos).  
Continua...

Nota: eu sei que so valei com eles sao, mas eu quero que voces imaginem como e os meus personagens. comentem. 


	12. Chapter 12: O Primeiro Amor

- Amor, voce tambe vai fazer o Exame? - Nitta abrasando e beijando o rosto do Hachi.  
Hachi e Nitta eram namorados. Ele ficeram um circulo na frente da porta enquanto todos os Gennis ficaram os obbservando.  
- O Sensei de voces deve esta maluco pra deixa voces fazerem o Exame! - Kono.  
- Esqueceu que nos 3 fomos os melhores da nossa turma. - Hachi com a mao na cintura da Nitta. eles eram do mesmo tamanho.  
- E imprecionante, a garota mais forte do Cla Uchiha com um talento do Cla mais fraco de Konoha. - Ibiki com um sorriso ironico.  
- O que importa e o amor! - Kushina.  
- E isso ai! - Minato olhando com os olhos brilhando pra Kushina.  
- Quem nao gosta disso e o Yosun Uchiha! Olha como ele fica olhando? - Chouza.  
Yosun se formo 1 ano antes e esta apaixonado por Nitta.  
- E bom que ele nao goste mesmo! - Hachi.  
- Eu e Yosun so somos amigos - Nitta dando um beijo no Hachi.  
Na frente do quadro preto apareceu de uma fumaca branca o Examinadores, Eles olhoram serio para os Gennis assustados. 


	13. Chapter 13: As Regras

- Eu sou Maru Akimira. Eu sou o Examinador do primeiro teste! - Falou o unico de preto.  
Ele tinha um uniforme preto equanto os outros tinham azul.  
- Voces vao tirar um papel com um numero igual a esse para ver em que cadeira vao centar. - Maru mostrando um papel com o numero 5.  
Todos pegaram seu papel e foram a cadeira indicada. Maru mando os Oficiais intregarem os Teste.  
- Nao firem os testes. escutem bem as regras. - Maru - Eu vou escreve no quadro e depois explico.  
Ele escreveu no quadro.  
- Voces comecao com 10 pontos. primeiro: se acerta todas fica com os 10. segundo: Sao 8 perguntas se erra 3 fica com 5! - Maru explicando o que tava no quadro.  
- Eu nao entendi! - Kushina alevantando a mao.  
- Voce ja deixou eu explica? entao cala a boca! - Maru fazendo a Kushina se recolher. - Terceiro: mesmo que voce passe e um de seus passeiros nao, voce falha tambem. quarta: se forem pego "Colando" ou enganando os oficiais, perdem 2 pontos por tentativa.

Continua..  
Nota: desculpe pelo editor 


	14. Chapter 14: Colhendo Informações parte 1

- Ultima regra: aqueles que ficarem sem pontos e aqueles que nao respponderem nem uma pergunta vao falha junto com seu time. - Maru - COMECEM!  
Todos comecaram a fazer o Exame. Kushina so conseguiu responder uma questao ate o momento, equanto Minato e Hachi respondiam com friesa.  
Chouza e Inoichi firam que so iam consegue colando. Inoichi mando um sinal para o Shikaku.  
- porcesao das sombras - Shikaku usando sua habilidade especial.  
A Sombra de Shikaku colou nos pes de Inoichi e Chouza, fazendo eles fazerem movimento iguais com o lapis.  
- 104,89,95, 64,73,41 fora - um dos oficiais eliminado 2 time. eles sairam da sala.  
Ibiki respondeu rapidamente as 8 questoes. Nitta usou seu Sharingan para copia movimentos de outro. Kono usou uma mosca para pega informacoes.  
Yosun Uchiha (uma camisa preta tradiciona dos Uchiha mas com uma espada na costa, tinha o cabelo souto liso e tem 14 anos) fez a mesma coisa que Nitta.

Continua.  
Nota:O Editor de texto e curto e por isso q o capitulo e curto. 


	15. Chapter 15: Colhendo Informações parte 2

Hiashi e Hizashi Hyuga (Hiashi nao tem o cabelo amarrado como Hizashi, as roupas deles sao iguais, igua a do Kiba grande, mas a do Hiashi e branca e ele tem 15 anos) eram da mesmo time que Yosun. Eles usaram o Byakugan para ver o teste dos outros. Muitos outros colaram.  
Os oficiais durante prova foram elimenando muitos time. faltando 15 minuto pra acaba o Exame:  
- Bom como Essa cabelo vermelho me perguntou os 2 pontos que faltam e eu vou responder. - Maru - Voces vao ter que responder uma pergunta para conta esses pontos, mas se voces errarem voces e seu time seram elimenados e nunca mais vao poder fazer o Exame.  
- Como e que e? isso nao e justo! - Minato alevantando de sua Cadeira.  
- No mundo Shinobi nao tem regras, mas voces podem deciste e fazer o Exame ano que vem. - Maru sorrindo. - Quem que se desiste saia da sala sem fala nada e seus companheiros os fazem a mesma coisa.  
Todos ficaram tenso, alguns times foram desistindo.  
- Alguem mais? - Maru.

Continua.  
Nota: Comente se ler 


	16. Chapter 16: Mande a Pergunta!

Todos estavam assustado com que o Maru falo.  
- Se eu nao tenho coragem de responder uma pergunta como essa eu nao mereco ser um Chunnin. PODE MANDA A PERGUNTA! - Hachi batendo na mesa.  
- Bom se ninguem mas vai desiste... - Maru com um sorriso no rosto - OS 84 QUE SOBRARAM PASSARAM.  
- Como assim e a pergunta? - Inoichi.  
- Essa era pergunta! - Maru - Eu perguntei quem queria desiste. E quem nao desisteu respondeu corretamente.  
- Mas e as 8 perguntas nao serviu pra nada? - Minato.  
- Sim, para voces Colarem. 2 desses Gennis sao Chunnins que tem todas as resposta e voces tinhan que cola sem se pegos. Aqueles que foram elimiando ao longo da prova foi que falharam em cola.  
- E o que aconteceu com quem nao quis responder a pergunta? - Nitta.  
- Eles nunca mais vao fazer o Exame Chunnin. Aqueles que preferem tenta de novo em vez de compre a missao nao merece ser Chunnin. - Maru - Mas ja chega voces tem que ta amanhan 8h da manhan na Are de treinamento 44 estao dispensados. podem sai.

Continua. 


	17. Chapter 17: A Floresta da Morte

Ja era 9h da manha todos os 84 Gennins e os Oficiais menos o Examinador estavam na Area de Treinamento 44.  
- Cade esse Examinador que nao chega? - Kono ao lado de sua Equipe.  
Um Homem com cara de sono apareceu indo a caminho deles, ele passou por eles e nao enchergou.  
- Quem sao voces? - O Examinador passando a mao na cara.  
- Nao se a lembra da segunda fase do Exame Chunnin? - 1 Oficias falou em seu ouvido.  
- Nos estamos te esperando a 1h! - Kushina nervosa.  
- E por que voces Chegaram 1h antes? - O Examinador.  
- MAS E TU QUE ESTA ATRASADO - Ibiki irritado.  
- Ei nao grita. Me alembrei, para um Chunnin tem que ter paciencia para colher as informacoes. O Maru nao falou pra voces? - O Examinador.  
- ahahaha! Essa foi boa - Hachi caindo na risada.  
- Gostei de voce garoto hehe. - O Examinador - Meu Nome e Tasuki Aoi (Tinha cara de doido, seu cabelo era loiro despentiado cachiado ele usava o Uniforme de Konoha) e antes de comeca eu vou explicar a segunda fase do Exame Chunnin.

Continua... 


	18. Chapter 18: As Regras da Segunda Fase

-Bom, essa e a Areade treinamento 44. Tambem conhecida como "Floresta da Morte". - Tasuki - voces vao ter que assinar esses Formularios de Responsabilidade.  
- E pra que isso? - Minato.  
- E que vai ter morte nessa prova e se voces nao assinarem e algo acontece com voces o responsavel vai ser eu hehe. - Tasuki.  
- Como? Vai ter morte? - Chouzo.  
- Calma deixo explicar ai depois voces assinam e entregam naquela barraca atras de mim. - Tasuki fica serio - Na Area a onde voces vao ficar tem 44 portoes, voces poderam escolher o do seu time. A Area tem a Floresta, Rio e uma Torre no Centro. Do portao ate a torre sao mais ou menos 10km. Voces vao ter que Compri uma tarefa. Usando armas, jutsos etc... Sem regras. voces vao copetir pelos pergaminhos da terra e do Ceu - Mostrou 2, 1 azul e outro branco - Seram dividido metade Ceu e metade Terra. So podem chega na torre com ambos, nao pode chega com o time incompleto.  
Todos asinaram a formulario pegaram seus pergaminhos e foram para os portoes. 


	19. Chapter 19: Procurando o da Terra!

- Voces tem 5 dias - Tasuki - COMECEM!  
Todos os times entraram na Floresta. Minato, Kushina e Hachi entraram pelo portao 13.  
- Nos ficamos com o pergaminho do Ceu! - Minato abaixado no circulo junto com o Hachi e a Kushina.  
- Vai ser dificil ja que ninguem sabe qual pergaminho o outro. - Kushina.  
- Pra nos se da bem no Exame, nos temos que fica o menos possivel aqui, para nos ficarmos mais recuperados do que os outros. - Hachi.  
- Certo! Entao vamos comeca a procuram. - Minato guardando o pergaminho.  
Pulando nos galhos das avores, Eles foram rumo da torre para encontra o pergaminho da terra.  
- Vamos da uma parada aqui para descansa! - Hachi descendo para o chao. os outros fizeram o mesmo.  
Estaava noitesendo, eles estavam bebendo agua, quando Eles sentiram movimentos atras das avores.  
- O que e isso? - Kushina em guarda como Hachi e Minato.  
- Foshe - som da Folhas das avores.  
- Apareca corvarde! - Minato.  
- Tomo com sorte! 3 criancinhas na floresta. - Foz vindo das avores.

Continua. 


	20. Chapter 20: O Genjutsu da Chuva

Eles continuaram ouvindo 3 vozes ate que comecou a chove. O Minato viu uma Ninja da Chuva (Usava a bandana na testa, cabelo preto logon e liso souto, e uma roupa branca com um pano na cintura igual um cinturao) levando Kushina nos bracos.  
- KUSHINAAA! - Minato indo atras dela.  
Hachi viu um Ninja identico a primeira Ninja levando o Minato incociente.  
- IRMAOOO! - Hachi indo atras dele.  
Kushina olhava para todos os lado e nao via ninguem ate ver um Ninja com a mesma roupa dos outro mas de cabelo curto cachiado e usava oculos, sendo perseguido perseguido pelo Hachi.  
- HACHI! ESPERA CADE O MINATO? - Kushina indo atras do Hachi com o Ninja da Chuva.  
Depois de correrem muito, ja era de Madrugada separando Minato Kushina e Hachi, eles pararam junto com a Chuva.  
- Cade a Kushina? - Minato irritado.  
- hehe, eu nunca toquei nela voces e... - a da Chuva.

- ...que cairam no nosso... - o que tava com Hachi.

- ...Genjutsu da Chuva! - O com Kushina.

Os 3 ficaram supresos.

Continua... 


	21. Chapter 21: Não vai ser facil!

Kushina estava lutando corpo a corco com Taijutsu contra o Ninja da Chuva. Ela ja estava cansada enquanto ele estafa quase 100%.  
- Desista Garotinha! Me de o pergaminho e o Kinoko pega leve com vc! - Kinoko acertando um soco na cara d Kushina fazendo ela cai no Chao.  
sxn(som de algo): Puf! - do clone das sombra.  
- Um Clone das Sombra! - Kinoko Surpreso olhando para todos os lado quando:  
- Jutsu Multiclones das Sombras! - Kushina Fazendo aparece muitos Clones e fumaca atras das arvores formando um circulo grande em volta de Kinoko - Jutsu Multi Kunais e ShuriKens!  
Muitas Shurikens com Kunais sainrao da Fumaca indo em direcao q Kinoko.  
- Droga! - Kinoko fez pocicoes de mao em seguida tocando as duas maos no Chao - Elemento terra: Plataforma de Terra! - 4 Paredes sairam da terra fomando um Rentangulo sem teto em volta de Kinoko fazendo ele fica dentro e as armas baterem em no retangulo.  
- Escapou! Kushina atras da arvore.  
- Te achei! - Kinoko rindo saindo da terra na frente de Kushina. 


	22. Chapter 22: Eu te Amo!

- Voce acha que pode me vence? sxn: Tur! tur! - Kinoko Joganda a Kushina no chao tirandoa de tras das arveres.  
- Urh! Que saber? Eu tenho certeza que posso te vencer! - Kushina se alevantando devaga e em seguida com rapidez faz movimentos com as maos.  
Mas antes dela acaba Kinoco com rapidez aparece na frente dela com a Kuna na mao tenta a fura mas na hora Minato para a mao dele segurando pelo braco.  
- voce? - Kinoko Surpreso - ahah - Kinoko levando um soco de Minato o jogando no chao.  
Kinoko tenta se alevanta mas Kushina toca nos chao com as duas maos e de debaixo do Kinoko, sai do chao correntes transparente que o prendem. Minato fazendo pocicoes de mao:  
- Elemento Relampago: Sono Eletrico! - Minato correndo ate ele o Triscando com o dedo indicado na testa dele. a eletricidade corre pelo corpo de Kinoko o fazendo dormi.  
- Minato! - Kushina correndo ate ele.  
- Eu te amo! - Kushina e Minato se abracando.  
- Namora comigo? - Minato.  
- Sim - Kushina o beijando.  
Eles tocam suas linguas. 


End file.
